


Till the water runs cold

by AshenDreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged Up, Animalistic, F/F, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room, Massaging, One Shot, Romance, Sexy Times, She ra fanfic, She-ra - Freeform, Shower Sex, Showers, Tension, Tribadism, adoracatra, catradora, shera princess of power, shower room, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: Adora has a much needed shower after training outside. Catra comes in unexpectedly to join her and things get a little heated up between the two.





	Till the water runs cold

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NO CRITIQUE! This is a dang fanfic, if you don’t like it F Off seriously, I don’t need people telling me how to write when I do this for for fun// Woot! FIRST time writing girl on girl. I wish I had before But I guess it’s because I was nervous about it. I hope you like this ;) it’s pretty steamy. They are aged up by the way, and this is set if Adora never left the horde and stayed with Catra till they grew older together./// I wrote this really fast so hopefully it’s not too bad!

The shower tap squeaked in a high pitch as Adora turned on the water, feeling it rush down on her blonde hair. She shivered at first as the water changed from ice cold, to blissfully warm, and the rush of the water became more gentle as the pressure adjusted.

The blonde girl sighed as she felt her hair become soaking wet and she closed her eyes and rubbed her dirty face. Training today was rather rough, new cadets had joined the horde recently and she was in charge of training them all herself. Catra didn’t bother helping of course... 

She winced as she examined the small bruises on her arms, she was a bit sore but the water definitely helped soothe her tired muscles. She grabbed the soap and lathered it up before spreading it on her body, the dirt and sweat from her exposed skin rinsed off and went down the drain. The cool stone tile felt nice under her bare feet and she sighed as she felt much more relaxed. 

“Hey Adora..”, a familiar voice echoed. Adora opened her eyes and blinked as water dripped into them, she let out an annoyed sound as she rubbed her eyes and spun around.

“Catra? What are you doing here?, Adora asked.

“Well I came to shower I don’t know about you..”, she mocked her, “ha ha..”, 

Adora squinted as her eyes still stung a bit from the water. “Well I was expecting to me alone, but I suppose you can join if you want ”, she said as she turned around.

Catra purred,” hey it’s not like we haven’t showered together before, we’ve known each other since we were kids”, she pointed out. Adora felt her body become hot, this almost always happened when Catra was around her, it was so bothersome. 

Adora continued to wash herself as she tried to distract her flusteredness. Catra reached over the blonde’s shoulder and grabbed the soap from her. “Hey!” Adora said, “Gimme that, let me get your back”, Catra said and smirked. 

Adora frowned,” Catra I don’t need help! I- Oh... “, The feline girl began to scrub at her back with the soap just where she could never reach. “On second thought, that feels fantastic..”, she smiled, letting her friend clean her back for her. “ Haha, you’re so easy Adora.” Adora laughed,” hey my muscles are sore from all this dumb training ! My back is so twisted up”, she complained.

Catra grinned, she put down the soap back in its place suddenly,” Adora turned around to face her,” why did you stop?”, she asked, “rinse your back and I’ll massage it for you ! As long as you wash my back after”, she said.  
Adora shrugged, “alright”, she complied. 

It was nice spending some alone time with her best friend, they never really got that now that they were older. Both were now 18 and that meant much more responsibilities and not a whole lot of personal time. 

Catra began to massage her friends back, she internally whimpered as she admired her tight back muscles and small dimples that were just above her bottom. Adora sighed, “Thanks Catra, that’s great”, she melted into her touch. 

The cat girl worked on her shoulders and down her spine, Adora winced at one particular spot on her lower back. “Sorry, are you okay ?” Catra asked,” yeah, just that spot feels bruised , it’s a little tender that’s all”, the blonde replied and her friend’s massaging became a little more gentle. 

Catra dug her thumbs in her lower back and Adora groaned loudly, then rubbed the spot on the back of her hips that carried a lot of tension,” oh god !”, Adora gasped. Catra chuckled,” whoa, did you want me to stop?” Adora shook her head, “ no.. it feels amazing”, she confessed. “You’re enjoying this too much”, Catra teased. 

Catra dug her hands over the back of her hips more and accidentally scratched her skin with her sharp claws, “ ouch!” Adora whined,” sorry Adora ! My hand slipped..”, she felt guilty. Her pupils turned huge as she saw the blood run down her hip,” you can stop now “, Adora whined.  
Catra couldn’t help herself, she squatted down and grabbed the other girls hips and pulled them close as she licked at her wound, tasting her sweet blood. 

“ Catra!”, Adora blushed hard and looked back at her blood thirsty friend. Catra moaned and kissed her wound, coming back up she couldn’t meet her gaze, “ sorry .. I couldn’t help but lick the cut... I don’t know what came over me...,” She apologized. 

Adora felt her stomach twist with arousal, feeling her tongue lick her skin made her feel things she didn’t want to feel. Catra also felt heat creep across her wet skin, her friend’s blood set something off inside her and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

The girls had showered many times and it never meant anything in the past, but for some reason now that they were older, it felt different. This time it felt like there was some sort of tension that was mutual. 

“ Don’t worry about it”, Adora brushed it off. Catra came closer to let more of the water spray on her,” you know water isn’t my favourite thing, but this feels really good, I just can’t stand the ocean”, she said with a frown,” haha ! Yeah, you hate large body’s of water”, Adora said.

Catra cringed at the thought, Adora rinsed her hair now and watched as Catra washed her bronze skin, her body was strong but elegant and Adora couldn’t help but blush as she stared at her friend’s beautiful body. She shook her head and continued to wash her hair and then rinse it after. She tried to ignore the wetness that grew between her legs. 

Catra suddenly met her eyes intensely and Adoras widened with shock but she couldn’t look away. Catra smirked and without breaking eye contact and came closer and closer, until she had the taller blonde up against the wet wall of the shower. 

Her arms were on each side of her shoulders and Adora squeaked,” Catra ?”, she asked, “Yes? “ , the cat girl rasped, “ um... what are you doing?, she blinked, “ oh shut up, you airhead”, Catra hissed as she leaned in to kiss her confused friend. Adora blushed hard and kissed her back with a moan, loving the feeling of their wet lips coming in contact with one another. It was about time. 

“Mmmm”, Catra purred into the kiss and inched her body even closer, she pulled up her leg and brought it around her hip tightly. Both girls gasped as their body’s touched so intimately. Catra kissed her harder and squished her breasts against Adora’s slightly larger ones.  
They moaned at the sweet feeling of their wet skin touching.

Catra broke the kiss and they both breathed hard, she kissed down her cheek and jaw and Adora gasped, her eyes grew intense with arousal, “ god ...Catra...”, the cat girl nipped at her skin slightly, releasing cute noises from the blonde, ” god I want you so bad... I’m tired of holding back...”, Catra groaned. 

She bit down hard at the nape of Adora’s neck and her voice caught in her throat at the sharp feeling. “-!!! Ah!”, she cried out and grabbed the cat girls hips tightly. She ground her hips into the others and Catra moaned at her movement as she lapped at the sweet blood that seeped from her fresh bite mark.

Adora lifted the other girls legs and wrapped them around her waist, kissing her gently and then placing her on the wet tile of the shower floor. Steam filled the room as the water rained down hard. Catra growled as she felt Adora press her body on top of her, dominating her, but Catra didn’t like to submit. 

She bit at Adora’s shoulder and they both moaned loudly as Adora hooked her partners leg around her hip and started rubbing against the other female. Catra felt weak as Adora rubbed against her very wet vulva. “ god !!”, Adora shut her eyes tightly, melting at the sweet love they were making, the slickness made her head spin with pleasure. Catra leaned her head back and grunted, the feeling of their wet cunts against eachother was unexplainable. It felt incredible and with each movement she felt more and more like her body was going to set on fire. 

“Mmm!! Just like that !! Yes !! “, Catra moaned , her tongue hanging out now as she was driven crazy with pleasure. Their clits rubbed together and gave double stimulation. “ oh shit-!!”, Adora felt her muscles scream at this position but it felt too good to stop.

She leaned her body forward more and thrust against her lovers body harder now, she had her pinned down and then reached down to play with her breasts. “Ah!! “, she groaned and whined as the blonde teased her hard, wet nipples. They were overly sensitive because she was so turned on, she squirmed under Adora,” oooh.... yes..”, she voiced her pleasure loudly. Adora’s body was shaking at this point with so much arousal. “God Catra... your body feels amazing..”, she sighed, continueing her delicious thrusts against Catra’s wet flesh.

Catra dug her claws into Adora’s hips and they gasped as their hips worked together now rather frantically. Adora continued to move and touch her breasts, “ I can’t take this much longer !!”, Catra let out a shuttered breath, shaking, her eyes hooded with lust, Adora could feel her release approaching too,” ah...let’s try to do this together okay ?”, she moaned. Catra nodded in a haze and reached forward to touch Adora’s breasts as well. 

It was hard to keep the right pressure in order to finish, but their flesh lined up perfectly and they both were crumbling slowly under the feeling of their sensitive, wet flesh sliding together. The friction and their fluids made their sex feel incredible. 

“I’m close !” Catra said desperately. Adora nodded and breathed harshly as they both rubbed closely together. Both with death grips on eachother as they approached climax. 

Adora leaned forward to kiss Catra and they both let out muffled screams as they came in unison. Waves of pleasure crashed through their bodies. They locked lips as they road out their high pleasure and gasped as they broke the kiss and let out short high pitched cries. Adora leaked a lot of her juices onto Catra’s flesh. They panted hard, “holy shit! “Catra huffed, and Adora laughed, “ that felt incredible, she said quietly. 

They both groaned as they stood up on their stiff joints, wobbling a little, “ are you still gonna... wash my back...?” Catra asked with an innocent voice. Adora laughed , “what !!?”, Catra hissed and then Adora grabbed her face and kissed her, her eyes shut peacefully. At this point the shower water was cold as all the hot water was used up. But neither could tell with how warm their body’s had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Please no rude comments I’ll just delete them. I don’t really care if you think I wrote lesbian sex wrong it was my first time writing it, and I think grinding and shower sex is hot so that’s why they did that. If you don’t like it, then you can go eat a rock.


End file.
